


Satou's Aunt (Foot Worship)

by RobbyA



Category: Happy Sugar Life (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyA/pseuds/RobbyA
Summary: Do not own Happy Sugar Life. A Reader POV one-shot.





	1. Chapter 1

A bandaged woman with purple hair stares at you with her mysterious, unblinking blue eyes. From the different bandages decorating her body, you could tell that through whatever means, she had accumulated some injuries. The odd thing, however, is that she seemed jovial about it. Almost as if they were badges of honor. As though she were a survivor of war. You return your glance to her eyes and how they appeared to glow sinisterly in the darkness of her apartment room. To describe the apartment room, it was filthy. A pigsty. A putrid smell filled your nostrils. It was as though something crawled into the room and died not too long ago. Having met this woman, there is no doubt that she probably did something illegal. 

"Hello there." 

The sudden voice nearly made you jump out of your skin. It was a soothing voice, but at the same time, there seemed to be something artificial about it. The weird bandaged lady was speaking directly to you. Not wanting to come off as rude and incite her wrath, you spoke back to her. She smiled warmly at you, still not blinking. 

"Looks like you have been going without." 

You were intrigued by her words. That was the kind of response that you can't come back on. Clearly, this woman was methodically studying you. For what reason, you don't know. While looking away, you couldn't help but look down at her feet. For a dirty room, there were surprisingly free of any of the bunk present in the room. Every now and then, the mysterious woman flicked her toes. They were long, and spiderlike in appearance. And yet, each toe looked immensely succulent. You caught glimpses of the balls of her feet. By the time that the strange woman resumed her speech, you found yourself at a loss staring deeply at her feet. 

" So, you like them, sweetie?" 

Your attention is ripped away as you look back at her. 

"You seem to be a busy body. Someone who works day end and day out not having a single break." 

She slightly crossed her left foot over her right foot before continuing. 

"You visited me even though my home is a total mess like a good boy. I can tell you're a hard-working boy. But sometimes, you feel lonely." 

You started to flinch a bit. Her words filled your head, and you could practically still hear her faint voice echoing around in your subconscious. This woman was reading you like a book, and yet, her words made some sense. While you were allowing her words to digest, she placed her feet in front of your face. Her feet were close enough that your nose practically flicked against her soft, silky soles. Your cheeks flushed a bright shade of red. 

"You can lick and suck on them~" 

Without much consideration, your tongue made contact with her bare skin. You tentatively lick up and down her soles relishing in the sensation of her feet against your invasive tongue. You lick around the balls of her feet eliciting of slight mumble of approval from the purple-haired woman. By the time that you got to her toes, your tongue flicked in between her toes, saliva dripping down from them. Tilting your head, you start sucking down on her toes which prompts a giggle from her. Upon finishing, you started to get up from your position, your knees becoming stiff. But then the strange woman gently lifted her right foot and kicked you softly on the ground. You looked up again at the woman, unsure what her motivations for doing this was. 

"You still are lonely." 

You didn't know what she was getting at...until her foot slid down towards your crotch. You couldn't help but nearly lose yourself as you felt her sensually touching you in your sweet spot. 

"I will take all of your love and consume it. If you let me." 

With nothing much left to do in your current situation, your writhing ceases, and you closed your eyes, hearing the zipper in your fly slide down.


	2. Warden's Delight

"Alright, remember, no eye contact with the inmate, and no communication, okay?"

The warden nodded tentatively at his comrade. It had been a month since the upper room of an apartment room went down in cinders. The only two casualties recovered were those of Shouko Hida and Satou Matsuzaka. Shouko's body was in more worse condition. From what the investigators could indicate, she had a wide slash wound on the side of her neck. Her body was found in one of the units and was badly burned to a near crisp. From some of the teeth that was collected, investigators concluded it to have been the missing Shouko Hida. Satou's body was found horribly mangled and disfigured from the impact. They investigators gathered what was left of her body implicating that since the upper room was burning, there was no other option to escape than to accept death. There were many people who had received varying degrees of burns, but they otherwise survived. 

The culprit behind the arson incident was quickly apprehended. She was a strange woman without doubt. She was heavily bandaged, some attributing that to her being around the fire and acquiring injuries. She...wasn't all that right in the head. For one, she happily took credit for burning the upper room of the apartment. Just the fact that she could somehow nonchalantly admit to the crime and pridefully at that, it greatly unnerved most of the force alerted to the fire. She had this soft tone of voice, the voice of a siren. Throughout her time in prison, she would say the most bizarre, horrid things that could ever roll off an inmate's tongue. Words pertaining to harm; how she'd consume any form of love there was; how she methodically observed several of the wardens and deemed them to be longing for love. Those words, combined with those illuminous, blue eyes often compelled wardens to give into her demands. She was beaten; some even went as far as to have their way with the psychotic woman. She reached out to other inmates and slowly accumulated a following within the prison because even the most fearsome of the captives wet themselves in fright. Whatever this woman was...she couldn't have been human. 

\----  
One day, a new warden joined the prison. After years of studying and training, he was convinced that he wouldn't bend for anyone. He was a hard-pressed young man who worked relentlessly throughout his life. Of course, he heard about this woman's deranged mannerisms, but he did not fear her. He would put her in line, he was sure of it. 

Arriving to her cell, the warden glared into the cell, and saw the purple-haired, bandaged woman sitting on her bed, staring out a window. His eyes scanned her body. For someone who was patched up, she seemed to be beautiful. She sat still like a statue, observing her view. Nearly forgetting what he was supposed to be doing, the warden opened the door to the prison cell, food tray in hand.

"Your food is ready, ma'am." 

He practically drops the tray when the woman instantaneously turned her glance at him, a near 360 degrees. He wouldn't have been surprised if she turned out to be demonically possessed. Her blue, unblinking eyes attached onto his and a psychotic smile grew. 

"Oh my, for me?" she asked. 

Her voice bounced around in his subconscious. He nodded and dropped the tray on the bed. As he turned to leave the cell, he stopped in his trail when she spoke again.

"I've been thinking about her." 

"What?" he asked inquiringly.

The woman looked out the window again. "My silly niece, she just had to jump off the roof, didn't she?" 

The warden crossed his arms. "You set the upper level on fire. It's your own fault that your niece died." 

The woman tilted her head. He couldn't tell that she was slighted by his words, but he couldn't tell. She looked down for a second, and stared directly at him again. 

"I loved her, you know?" 

She turned to her bed and she analyzed the contents of it. Her eyes darted back and forth several times. She was thinking about something, but on what exactly filled the warden's mind with questions. Looking over her body again, he noticed that her toes were lightly taping across the floor. As she began to eat her foot, she absentmindedly scratches her left foot over her right foot. Specks of dirt aligned her sole. From what he could tell, she didn't have any footwear when she was originally arrested. Her soles accumulated dust and other particles. She wiggled her toes on her left foot, showing off dots of residues on her toes. 

The warden glared intensively at the woman's feet. She scrunched her toes together, forming wrinkles on her soles, driving the warden mad. Sweat slithered down his forehead in a waterfall. He felt an increasing pressure from his loins, causing his member to rub against the front of his underwear. He groaned at this. "Why are you betraying me now?" he thought. 

He tried to leave, but he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned around, and saw the glowing eyes of the woman. She tilted her head again. 

"So you are happy to see me?" 

Her voice was smooth as butter. It infiltrated the man's mind and was already taking root. His member throbbed, betraying him further. 

"Let me go, you cra-" 

He was cut off when he felt her right foot slide on his crotch. He yelped, cheeks blushing a deep red. His mind was fighting desperately to stop this woman from going further. But he'd be damned if he didn't admit that it felt good. The woman's toes clutched around his bulge making him moan pleasurably. He bucked his ankles forward. 

The woman smiled. "You've already done so much for me, being made to deliver me food." She tightened her grasp around his crotch. "Down."   
\----  
The warden agreed to her commands and swiftly landed on his knees. The woman sat in the bed before her. She raised both of her feet in front of his face, and she pressed her soles firmly on his face. "Do you see how dirty they are?" she asked. Her long, slender toes wiggled instinctively. 

The warden drooled, nodding his head. His nose sniffed her soles, relishing the aroma that came from them. She further pushed her feet into his face, just about crushing his nose in the process. He began to lick her soles, starting with a slow fashion. His tongue scraped away at the dust and dirt that was plastered underneath. The woman gently leaned forward and caressed the back of his neck with her hand. The warden's heart beat faster as he sucked hardly on her ankles and slathered the balls of her feet with thick coats of saliva. She scrunched her toes together, compelling him to lick the top of her feet. He bit down on her ankles, drawing a pint of blood from them. The woman reacted giddily. 

When the warden finished, he licked his mouth, as if to hold onto the flavor of the woman's feet for as long as he could. He stood up, and he slid his shirt off, and undid the buckle to his pants. They slid down onto the floor. His bulge was even more notable. It rubbed against the underwear. He had a burning sensation as if he desperately wanted sweet release. The woman lifted her slippery feet in the air, beckoning the warden down on the floor. He obliged, and he laid down flat on the ground. The woman slid her feet onto his bare chest. She rubbed them on his sternum lovingly. His eyes followed her feet as they left a trail composed of sweat, saliva, and dirt. She lotions his nipples. She forced her feet harder on his chest, making him wheeze in a tone of pain and ecstasy. Soon, she moved down towards his crotch, but stopped. The man was taken out of his moment of bliss and looked at her. 

"What is it?" he asked. 

"I need you to release it." 

It? He pondered over her words until the realization of what she meant hit him like a ton of pricks. He shook his head rapidly. That was the one place that he wanted at least some privacy. The woman stared at him, her eyes still unblinking. "I told you that I'd consume all forms of love." 

He nodded his head remembering what she had said. Her toes flicked his member intuitively. He felt a shiver go down his spine. He knew that he was practically begging for it, but he needed to maintain some form of power over the inmate. He fought against the urge of feeling his groins being caressed and assaulted until they couldn't take anymore. Drool dripped out of his open mouth, forming underneath his head in a puddle. He bucked his crotch against the woman's soles. She smiled. 

"I knew you'd give in."

His underwear was pulled downward by the nymphomaniac woman. His member pulsated underneath the woman's feet. It grew longer, it was starving.   
\-----  
A few hours later, the disheveled warden stumbled out of the cell. His shirt was buttoned incorrectly; his hair was messy. One leg of his pants was shorter than the other one. He had a look of serenity plastered on his face. His eyesight nearly glazed over. He picked up his hat that was tossed to a corner of the room, and sweat mixed with shame fell off his forehead in heavy sheets. 

Inside was the woman. Her dress was nearly undone at the top. One of her breasts was exposed to the elements. She had open, bleeding wounds. She sat motionlessly on her bed, watching the window cell. A slight smile slid across her face.


End file.
